fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Angry Video Game Nerd
The Angry Video Game Nerd, or AVGN for short, formerly known as The Angry Nintendo Nerd, is a web television series of comedic retrogaming video reviews, created by James Rolfe's Cinemassacre Productions, and starring Rolfe as the titular Nerd. The series was also produced by ScrewAttack and by GameTrailares at some points during its run. Note that while series of reviews are generally not considered fictional series to this Wiki, the AVGN series also expanded to other media, being adapted to a vdeogame and a movie, so it's considered fiction (see AVGN rule for details on these kind of series). Webseries The series mainly consists in videogame reviews posted on the site cinemassacre.com, and currently consists of 115 episodes, with the first released on May 16, 2004 and the last on November 20, 2013. According to Rolfe's official listing, the series is divided in 7 seasons plus the pilots, based on how the episodes were produced. The first two episodes, considered the pilots, were originally posted on the site simply as "Bad NES games", then starting with the third episode the series was named Angry Nintendo Nerd, and finally starting with episode 15 it was renamed into the current Angry Video Game Nerd. Episodes 18 and 19 are exceptions, since they're a two-part review of the movie ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'', and they're called "Angry Movie Nerd", since they were supposed to start a spin-off that never happened, but Rolfe regrets considering them main episodes in the official numbering. Some additional videos starring the Nerd were also posted on cinemassacre.com, and can be considered secondary entries in the series. These are: *''Toilet Tuesday'' (August 27, 2006) *''The Anger Begins'' (September 29, 2006) *''Wii Salute'' (November 19, 2006) *''AVGN responds to the Nostalgia Critic!'' (June 12, 2008) *''AVGN: PROMO – Deadly Towers: Special Episode'' (July 20, 2008) *''Ricky 1 Review'' (July 28, 2008) *''Holiday Memories'' (December 7, 2010) *''Ninja Baseball Bat Man'' (July 29, 2011) *''A Special Video Message from The Angry Video Game Nerd'' (October 17, 2011), a "secret" video only sent via e-mail to people who donated at least 10$ to [http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/angry-video-game-nerd-the-movie the Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie foundraising on indiegogo.com]. *''The Nerd's Anger Management'' (August 29, 2012), an audio-only video. Other media While many amateur games based on the series were created through the years, an official video game titled Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures was released on September 20, 2013 on Steam. A movie based on the series, titled The Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie is also currently in post-production. Links to other series Note: only games directly reviewed by the Nerd are listed here; games only shown in the background, during the introduction or mentioned only briefly are considered either incidental references or fourth wall breaking. Also the appearances of the Bullshit Man from Cinemassacre's ''You Know What's Bullshit series in the AVGN episode "Tiger Electronic Games" and in the videogame, are not listed here, since You Know What's Bullshit is not considered a fictional series to this Wiki (see AVGN rule for details)'' Category:Cinemassacre Category:ScrewAttack Category:Series